Blu Evermind's Belated Birthday Bit
by Blu Evermind
Summary: Sorry for the batardizing of good characters. All the couples are here. There are even some weird random moments with


HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEE!  
  
(All the characters Erika-Chan has ever put into a fic as well as other random REAL people, are standing in a room.)  
  
Sonic: WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? HUG ME! *huggles Shadow*  
  
Shadow: '_';;  
  
Michelle (random REAL person): Dear god this place is full of hedgehog on hedgehog action! That is *so* expected of Erika, that bum! *random object falls on Michelle*  
  
Chandra (other random real person): Mic? Mic? Are you okay?  
  
Michelle (up again): LOOK MIDGET! DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Chandra: Fine. *walks away after hearing the sound that another object fell on Michelle*  
  
(Agent Smith and Neo walk in)  
  
Neo: John, where the hell are we?  
  
Smith: Well at least its not in the story that was more confusing than Revoultions.  
  
Neo: Yeah...that's a good thing.  
  
(RANDOM MOMENT #1)  
  
Ella: Has anyone noticed how Char is just like Prince Royce in that slashfic "Spontaniety" on fp.com?  
  
Char: AHHHHHH! I'm not gay!  
  
Ella: I never said you were.  
  
Char: OH! Well, then carry on then. ^_^;;  
  
(THEY RUN)  
  
All: O.O;;  
  
(well, except Shadow and Sonic, their smooching. Then Neo and Smith decide to smooch too!)  
  
Chandra: I so want out of here.  
  
(all the WONDERFUL people who ever reviewed for me suddenly come out dancing to some random punk song)  
  
Michelle: NEW FOUND GLORY! I LOVE THEM SO! *passes out*  
  
Sonic: *stops smooching for one second*: hey, what's the point of this thing anyway? It doesn't look like a belated b-day present of some sort.  
  
(RANDOM MOMENT #2)  
  
Zim: I SO OWN YOUR ASS, DIB-HUMAN!  
  
Dib: NO I OWN YOUR ASS!   
  
(they leave)  
  
All: O.O;;  
  
Michelle: My head hurts from confusion.  
  
(Finally Erika-Chan (Blu Evermind) comes in holding a piece of paper. She looks at it and grimaces. Then she suddenly rips it up. Everyone gasps)  
  
All: MY GOD, ERIKA! YOUR EXPOSED!  
  
Erika: No, that was my report card.  
  
All: Oh. OUR BAD.  
  
(inside 'Intolerable Cruelty' joke.)  
  
Erika: Anyway, this is my B-day special! It was April 16 but I wasn't on for a long time, sister's were being bitches only wanting to read Harry/Draco's for the rest of their lives. I mean, how can you read just one couple for the rest of your life and never get tired?  
  
Michelle:...I read--  
  
Erika: I DIDN'T ASK YOU! You only care about surfer girls anyway. And www.wheresmybabydaddy.com  
  
Michelle: SHUT UP ERIKA! *attacks her*  
  
All: O.O;; Why wasn't that qualified as random moment #3?  
  
Erika: I don't know--Ow! DAMMIT MICHELLE!  
  
(Shadow and Sonic go back to kissing while Neo and Smith never really did stop.)  
  
(Random moment # 3)  
  
Char: Was it just me or did Ella Enchanted (the book not the movie) have yuri-like tendencies? Or is that my dirty little mind guessing what's up Ella's dress?  
  
Ella: O.O;; YOU HENTAI! *attacks him*  
  
(they leave)  
  
Chandra: STOP THAT! Look, this thing isn't over yet! We can still make it have some sense...*is glomped.* EEK!  
  
(Why, its Erika's other good friend, Kimberly, but for the sake of Erika's carpel tunnel, she'll be called Kim.)  
  
Kim: 'Allo!  
  
Erika: Hey! Its the B-day special in dedication of me! Believe me people, if you'd read my comics their WAY more confusing, except the comics are filled with brilliant drawings of me! Even though I can't draw well...  
  
Kim: You draw better than me.  
  
Michelle: *in Erika's ear* This is like that one time in that one thing where those two people--*is elbowed in stomach by Erika*  
  
Erika: *grins innocently*: My hands ache like the hell fire.  
  
All: O.O;;;  
  
Erika: Look, I'm just gonna cut this short...my hands hurt, it hasn't been funny at all to only me...but that was kinda what I was going for...ya don't even have to review, this is all me! To look back on...*is knocked out by Michelle with Chao-Shaped Lamp*  
  
Michelle: IT HAS ENDED! THE REVOULTION SHALL BEGIN!  
  
(all the insane people escape going to make all life a living hell. Well except Shadow and Sonic and Neo and Smith who are still SNOGGING.) 


End file.
